Perspectives
by swanhy
Summary: Une explosion à PTTH, un éboulement, une panique générale, House et Wilson coincés ensemble en attendant les secours... Je hais les sommaires, mais c'est plus ou moins ce qui se passe. rating T, mais ça peut être parfois plus... angst ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention, l'histoire peut contenir des spoilers pour la saison 5 et la 4!**

**Doit se situer quelque part entre le 5x10 et le 5x19.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La première chose dont il fut conscient fut la douleur. Une douleur irradiant dans tout son corps, des orteils jusqu'au crâne. Il plissa ses yeux si fort que des tâches de couleurs vives apparurent sur la paroi de ses paupière, mais au moins la migraine recula un peu et il essaya, les yeux toujours fermés, de retrouver un peu ses esprits. Il ne savait pas où il était, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Cette douleur qui lui parcourait l'épine dorsale n'était sûrement pas bon non plus, et elle s'ajoutait inconfortablement à une autre douleur plus familière –celle de sa jambe droite, qui se rappela soudain avec force à son bon souvenir. Voyons, se dit-il, tu es médecin, agis comme un médecin, nom de dieu…

Nom. Oui. Commençons par ça. Nom : Grégory House. Okay, bon début, sa mémoire n'était donc pas entièrement foutue. Qu'est ce qu'on demandait normalement après le nom ? Ah, le lieu… Il faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux pour savoir où il était. Son crâne protestait trop violemment derrière ses yeux pour qu'il essaye quoi que ce soit… Son cœur battait bruyamment dans ses oreilles, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Et sa respiration avait un peu de mal.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'un poids plutôt lourd lui compressait la poitrine et le bras gauche. Quelque chose était sur lui. Tombé sur lui ? Probablement, ça expliquerait sa condition actuelle. Une poutre ? Une colonne de pierre ? Un tracteur ? Un sumo ?

Après un moment d'hésitation et les yeux toujours fermés, il remua précautionneusement les doigts de sa main droite, déclenchant une vague de douleur dans tout son bras, mais au moins, ça bougeait. Pas de paralysie, ni d'os cassés de ce côté-là. Doucement, tout doucement, il leva le bras en serrant les dents pour contenir sa peine, et le posa doucement sur la chose qui lui barrait le torse. C'était doux, c'était mou, et un peu chaud. Il balada sa main un moment sur une petite surface de cet énorme bidule qui l'écrasait, cherchant à l'identifier sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux. Soudain, son cerveau trouva la réponse, et son cœur rata un battement. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement et il sursauta malgré lui, causant une autre vague de douleur à laquelle il ne prêta aucune attention.

A travers sa vision embuée par son mal de tête, il vit un visage lisse, affreusement pâle et sans aucun signe de vie, surmonté par une crinière de cheveux bruns-blonds, encrassés par des couches épaisses de poussière. Une longue lacération saignait doucement sur son front.

Son cœur s'arrêta complètement alors qu'il tentait de ravaler la panique qui montait en lui.

-W-wilson ? tenta-t-il en reposant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, endroit qu'il avait touché tout à l'heure.

Sa voix eut un peu de mal à sortir ; il s'entendit murmurer plus que parler, sa gorge irritée par la tonne de poussière qui les entourait pour une raison qu'il n'identifiait pas. L'oncologue ne fit aucun geste, ne bougea pas un cil.

-Wilson ! répéta House un peu plus fort cette fois, intensifiant son mal de tête. Toujours aucune réaction.

House dégluti difficilement. Il n'osait pas bouger le corps du jeune docteur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais si lui-même avait été aussi malmené alors que le corps de Wilson le protégeait, qui sait quels dégâts ce dernier avait subit.

Finalement, il leva à nouveau sa main droite, la gauche étant toujours coincée sous Wilson, et attrapa à l'aveuglette son poignet inerte. Il chercha un moment le pouls et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il le trouva. Il était assez faible et battait plutôt doucement, mais il n'y avait rien de très dangereux. Il essaya à nouveau, posant ses deux doigts sur les paupières de l'oncologue. Il pressa doucement, espérant que l'inconfort aurait quelque effet.

-Wilson ! aboya-t-il. Tu vas finir par te réveiller, oui ?

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Un énorme sentiment de soulagement parcouru House, le faisant même oublier momentanément sa douleur omniprésente.

-Wilson ! répéta-t-il pour encourager l'oncologue dont il sentait maintenant les yeux rouler sous ses doigts, il retira sa main. Allez, ouvre les yeux ! C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école !

Étonnamment, Wilson obéit et ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns qu'il promena un moment autour de lui autant qu'il le pu avec la moitié de sa figure enfoncée dans le t-shirt de House. Son regard se stabilisa sur le regard bleu du diagnosticien.

-H-house ? murmura-t-il. Il poussa un gémissement et referma aussitôt ses yeux, pliant son visage sous la douleur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit House. Où t'as mal ?

-Partout…

-Génial, je vais aller loin avec ça… soupira House en résistant à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel. Ecoute Wilson, est ce que tu peux bouger ?

-Bouger ?

-Oui, bouger, tu sais, actionner les muscles des mains et des pieds…

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que Wilson, trop perdu pour répliquer ou pour poser de question se mit à bouger chaque membre de son corps, écrasant encore un peu plus House. A un moment, poussa un cri qui alerta House, mais sa réponse l'apaisa :

-J-je crois que ça va…

-Grandiose. Mal à la colonne vertébrale ? Au cou ? A la poitrine? Non ? Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je te serais reconnaissant de dégager de ma cage thoracique avant que j'étouffe…

-De quoi ? s'étonna Wilson en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

Il sursauta en se rendant compte de sa position et se dégagea vite fait, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur que cela lui causait. House resta quelques secondes allongé, les yeux fermé, aspirant calmement de bonnes bouffées d'air et se rendant compte avec bonheur qu'une partie de la douleur qui l'agressait depuis son réveil s'était en allée avec le poids de Wilson.

-House… fit la voix de l'oncologue, légèrement tremblante.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

-House, ouvre les yeux…

Le diagnosticien s'exécuta, curieux de voir ce qui rendait Wilson aussi tremblotant. Mais rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond, il comprit aisément. La partie sous laquelle lui et Wilson se tenaient était intacte, mais à un ou deux mètres plus loin, tout s'était effondré.

House prit une grande inspiration et s'assit d'un coup, la seule douleur sui lui répondit violemment étant celle de sa jambe, et inspecta les alentours.

Wilson, à sa gauche, était assis dans un coin de la pièce qui n'en était plus tout à fait une, adossé contre un des deux pans de mur intacts, l'air hagard. A sa droite en revanche, il n'y avait qu'un énorme éboulis de roches. Non –de ciment. Le ciment de plusieurs étages qui s'étaient écroulés là, bouchant toute sortie et bloquant les deux médecins dans un minuscule espace de quelques mètres carrés vide de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La seule source de lumière était un trou dans le plafond au dessus de leur tête, juste assez grand pour laisser passer… Quoi… Un canard ? House secoua douloureusement sa tête. Un canard, bien sûr. Il n'avait vraiment pas les idées claires.

Derrière lui, Wilson émit soudain un petit cri. Alerté, House tourna la tête dans sa direction : le jeune docteur avait les yeux agrandis par le choc, fixés sur un point de l'éboulis. Le diagnosticien suivit son regard et dû se retenir pour ne pas crier à son tour.

Une main. Une main humaine dépassait d'entre les énormes pierres effondrées. Plusieurs doigts tordus dans un angle qui le fit grimacer, probablement cassés, le poignet lâche et sans vie, la peau recouverte de poussière et de saletés.

House se tourna à nouveau vers son ami dont les yeux commençaient à briller singulièrement dans le peu de lumière qu'ils parvenaient à avoir.

-Wilson, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il ne réagit pas.

-Wilson ! cria House.

L'oncologiste sursauta et le regarda.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? demanda Wilson d'une petite voix après un petit instant de silence.

Il se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre ses larmes naissantes, mais ne réussit qu'à en créer plus, et un torrent silencieux coula sur ses joues alors qu'il franchissait à quatre pattes la petite distance qui le séparait de son ami.

-Tu t'es cogné la tête ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les larmes en commençant à tâter doucement le cuir chevelu de House.

Celui-ci repoussa ses bras en grognant.

-Oh, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Je suis pas d'humeur à me faire peloter pour l'instant. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bordel ??

House avait presque crié sa question et Wilson, pris par surprise, recula un peu en arrière et resta immobile, regardant House avec de grands yeux embués. Le diagnosticien regretta son accès d'énervement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les larmes n'étaient pas la seule chose qui se voyait sur la figure de Wilson. L'oncologue avait l'air choqué et hagard, la peau pâle, les yeux agrandis. Il était visiblement en train de flotter dans un état de choc. House s'aperçu aussi que son bras gauche semblait mou et inutilisable, laissé flasque le long de son flanc, tordu dans un angle bizarre. Cassé ?

Le diagnosticien se mordilla les lèvres. Choc ou pas, il avait besoin de savoir.

-Wilson, tenta House plus calmement en se rapprochant de son ami, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé et tiens toi tranquille pendant que je jette un œil à ton bras…

Wilson baissa les yeux sur son bras, puis les releva sur House qui s'était accroupis à côté de lui.

-Tu sais où on est ? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Tu dois avoir une commotion… Tu devrais… WAÏE !!! s'écria soudain Wilson en sursautant.

-Oups, pardon, fit House d'une voix presque guillerette, j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur ton bras… Ca m'arrive des fois, quand je commence à m'impatienter singulièrement…

Wilson hésita un moment, tentant de calmer les émotions qui essayaient de l'étouffer et de dissiper le brouillard épais qui se baladait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

-On… On est dans la c-cafétéria de Princeton Plainsboro… bredouilla-t-il enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Ben oui, la suite est vite arrivée... J'ai du temps libre en ce moment xD  
**

**Contente que l'histoire vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dr Cuddy !

Lisa Cuddy se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. Le chef d'une des équipes de pompiers marchait vers elle à grands pas.

-Avez-vous réussi ? demanda-t-il.

Cuddy prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de garder ses émotions sous contrôle avant de parler :

-Il doit y avoir une vingtaine de gens… -elle fit une pause, tentant de trouver son mot- coincés en dessous, finit-elle, la voix étouffée.

Elle tendit au capitaine une liste qu'elle avait réussi à faire avec l'aide de quelques autres médecins, du personnel qui ne se trouvait dans aucun des hôpitaux vers lesquels ils avaient été redirigés après l'explosion. En arrivant sur les lieux, Cuddy avait, les larmes aux yeux, barré les noms de ceux dont on avait retrouvé les corps.

Le pompier attrapa la liste et jeta un coup d'œil à la doyenne.

-Vous devriez vous rendre à Princeton General, fit-il remarquer. On prendra soin de vous là bas.

-Je n'ai pas été touchée, répondit Cuddy bien qu'elle sut parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

Plusieurs équipes de psychiatres avaient été dépêchées pour prendre en charge ceux qui avaient été épargnés physiquement mais qui avaient été ébranlés moralement, parfois gravement. Mais Cuddy avait dépassé le stade de l'effondrement moral. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait loupé, avait tout mis en œuvre pour passer à côté et garder la tête froide. Son cœur s'été déjà arrêté lorsqu'elle avait compté les disparus. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son hôpital maintenant, pas avant qu'elle ne soit sûre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Cuddy repéra dans la foule fourmillante les visages connus de Foreman, le bras en écharpe, et Thirteen, derrière le ruban jaune qui retenait les badauds. Elle couru à leur rencontre.

-Comment va Cameron ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Pas très bien, répondit Foreman. Elle est encore en chirurgie.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre.

-Chase est… ? continua Foreman.

Cuddy hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Il fait parti des disparus.

-Et House ? dit Thirteen.

-… Aussi. Et Wilson.

-Dr Cuddy !!

Un policier arrivait vers elle en courant.

-Nous allons avoir besoin d'interroger ceux qui ont pu voir quelque chose de l'accident et qui ont un état psychologique stable –vous pourriez me conduire à eux ?

-J'étais là, dit Foreman en s'avançant.

-Oh – vous pouvez faire ça, Dr… ?

-Foreman. Et, oui ça ira.

-Parfait. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Foreman déposa un bisou sur la joue de Thirteen avant de passer sous la bande jaune et de suivre le policier jusqu'au camion le plus proche. Le policier attrapa un calepin et un stylo.

-Je me contenterais pour l'instant des éléments les plus importants, si vous pouvez vous en rappeler. On vous demandera sans doutes venir à un poste pour reprendre votre déclaration, plus tard.

-Okay…

-Pouvez-vous me dire où vous étiez ?

-Devant la cafétéria. J'étais sur le point d'y entrer lorsqu'un homme a couru et m'a dépassé. Et deux secondes plus tard, une escouade de gardes qui lui couraient après. Ils m'ont demandé à moi et aux autres dans le couloir de nous éloigner le plus vite possible, ce qu'on a plus ou moins réussi à faire…

Le crayon du policier dansait frénétiquement sur le calepin.

-Continuez, l'encouragea-t-il.

-J'ai entendu des cris mais je n'ai pas distinguer ce qui se disait, j'étais en train de repartir dans l'autre sens… Et puis soudain un bruit assourdissant, les murs qui tremblent… Le plafond qui s'est effondré… Enfin, vous voyez le résultat, termina Forman en faisant un geste désolé de sa bonne main vers l'hôpital démonté.

-Je vois, oui…

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda Foreman après un moment de silence.

-Qui ça ?

-L'homme qui était poursuivi. C'est bien lui, n'est ce pas ? Il a fait explosé la bombe ?

Le policier lui jeta un regard contrarié.

-Nous n'en savons encore rien, Dr Foreman. Vous êtes pour l'instant la seule personne apte à nous raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé que nous ayons rencontré. Nous n'avons retrouvé que quelques corps qui ne nous aiderons pas pour l'instant, les gardes qui poursuivaient votre homme sont sûrement encore sous les décombres. Et l'homme lui-même.

Foreman se tu une nouvelle fois pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent encore être vivants là-dessous ?

-Nous n'en savons rien non plus… Mais l'effondrement n'a pas été très conséquent, l'explosion n'était pas très forte. Il se peut qu'il y ait eu des endroits épargnés… Mais ne soyez tout de même pas trop optimiste.

Là-dessus, l'officier le salua et s'éloigna vers son équipe. Foreman retourna lentement vers Thirteen et Cuddy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-Alors c'est ça ? Un gars s'est fait sauter dans la _cafétéria_ ?

Wilson leva les yeux vers House, qui s'était remis à palper sans douceur son bras. Une demie heure auparavant –plus ou moins, la montre de Wilson était cassée-, alors que House avait pressé Wilson pour qu'il lui raconte ce dont lui ne se souvenait pas, l'oncologue avait tenté de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais il s'était soudain senti mal alors que les images de l'explosion lui étaient revenues en mémoire ; ce que House avait diagnostiqué comme étant le commencement d'une crise d'angoisse et il avait donc laissé tombé ses questions pour le moment.

A la place, il lui avait demandé de vider ses poches pour tenter de trouver quelque chose d'utile –bien sûr, il n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui et celui de House était en pièces détachées. A part ça, il y avait un pot de vicodin dont House s'était empressé d'avaler quelques gélules en dépit des gromellements de Wilson, un stylo lumineux, un stylo non lumineux, et deux dollars.

House avait justement remarqué qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, avait empoché les deux dollars qui appartenaient à Wilson, et s'étant aperçu que son ami semblait avoir les idées beaucoup plus claires, lui avait redemandé de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Ce que Wilson avait fait seulement dans les grandes lignes, lui disant uniquement qu'un homme était entré en courant et avait déclenché une bombe. House n'avait pas osé pousser plus loin, de peur que l'oncologue ne recommence à paniquer.

- Tu ne t'en souviens toujours pas ? demanda ce dernier, la voix toujours un peu chevrotante.

-Mmmh… Marmonna House en arrachant soudain la manche de Wilson qui sursauta, surpris - ce qui lui valu un nouvel élancement de douleur.

-Faut bien que je t'examine… se justifia House. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, répondit-il, mais pas plus. Pourquoi la cafétéria ?

-Je sais pas. Je devrais vérifier si tu n'as pas une commotion cérébrale…

-Dans deux minutes. Une fois que j'aurais sorti tous les appareils nécessaires de ma narine droite. – La cafétéria, quel lieu désolant…

-Je n'ai besoin que de regarder tes pupilles, et si tu as une bosse.

-Mauvaise réponse, tu devrais regarder si j'ai une bosse _avant_ de regarder les pupilles. Tu es trop confus pour te rappeler ça, tu n'as qu'un bras fonctionnel, et ta voix tremble comme celle d'une grand-mère. Je ne vais pas te laisser me tripoter. -S'il voulait faire sensation, il aurait pu aller dans la salle d'attente de la clinique. Beaucoup plus de victimes, beaucoup plus innocentes…

Le brouillard qui avait envahi l'esprit de Wilson depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux se rétractait de plus en plus, lui laissant les idées un peu plus claires. Mais maintenant, il aurait presque préféré rester en état de choc. D'abord parce que la douleur dans son bras augmentait de minute en minute, ensuite parce qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas pris entièrement conscience de ce que House venait de dire.

-T'es qu'un sale con.

-Et toi t'as un bras cassé.

-Des gens sont morts, House ! Enterrés sous des tonnes de décombres ! Des amis à nous, sûrement ! Et toi tu… tu… Tu rigoles !

House soupira.

-C'est pas parce que je rigole –ce que je ne fais pas, d'ailleurs- que ça va empirer la situation. Ils sont morts, c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. Pour eux au moins, y'a que nous qui allons nous morfondre pendant des mois sur leurs pauvres âmes alors qu'eux s'en foutent complètement.

-Et leurs familles ? Et nos amis ?

-Les familles, c'est leur problème, pas le mien. Et le seul être humain qui ait une estime de soi assez basse pour m'appeler « ami » a besoin d'une attelle avant que des bouts d'os ne se mettent à se balader à leur guise dans son bras…

Wilson ne répondit rien. En partie parce que son bras lui faisait vraiment atrocement mal, et que ça empirait.

-Le problème, continua House, c'est que je ne suis pas plus capable de sortir une attelle de ma narine qu'une machine à IRM…

Il jeta des regard autour de lui, détaillant la pièce dans ses moindres détails pour la première fois, apercevant des bouts de plateau-repas coincés sous l'éboulement et une bouteille de pepsi encore intacte dans un coin, mais rien de vraiment utile. House se mordilla la langue.

-J'aimais bien cette chemise… murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ? fit Wilson qui n'en avait entendu que la moitié, et que ça ne rassurait pas.

House ne répondit pas, mais enleva sa chemise, ne gardant que le t-shirt qu'il avait en dessous.

-Un bon point pour le fait de ne pas venir au boulot en costume : je ne me retrouve pas à poil !

Et il tira un grand coup sur l'habit, le déchirant en deux. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à avoir des bandes à épaisseur satisfaisante. Il se pencha à nouveau sur Wilson.

-Bouge pas, prévint-il.

Wilson serra les dents, anticipant la douleur, qui arriva malgré tout lorsque House commença à serrer le tissus. Il tenta de reculer par réflexe mais ne réussi qu'a tirer un peu plus sur son bras et poussa un cri.

-Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille… grommela House sans s'arrêter.

Il serra encore une autre bande, puis se servit d'une des manches de l'ex-chemise pour faire une écharpe qu'il tendit à l'oncologue.

-Tiens, occupe-toi avec ça. Sinon tu vas encore aller te plaindre que je te torture.

Wilson obéit, rentra son bras tant bien que mal dans l'écharpe et se la passa autour du cou. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, House avait la tête basculée en arrière contre le mur et les yeux fermés étroitement. Mal de tête, pensa Wilson. Ou mal de jambe. Ou les deux. Rien qu'il ne pouvait arranger sans toucher House, ce que celui-ci refusait catégoriquement.

Il jeta un regard circulaire au petit espace qui leur était donné. Des pierres, du ciment, toujours cette main morte qui lui donnait envie de vomir-il détourna son regard au plus vite.

-Tu penses qu'on va sortir de là ? demanda-t-il soudain.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Z'alors, tout d'abord merci de me lire, et contente que ça vous plaise ^_^**_

_**Et je voulais juste dire ceci à Emmadinozzo : **boudiou de boudiou, si tu aimes le House/Wilson, tu vas être contente xDDD je me demande pourquoi tous ceux qui aiment Wilson ressentent cet insatiable besoin de le torturer... **  
**_

_**voilà, c'était ma minute narcissique. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire en paix ^^**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-C'est une question piège ? demanda House en levant les sourcils, et regrattant aussitôt ce geste quand sa migraine revint à la charge.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Wilson se renfrogner, comme s'il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question, mais il ne dit rien.

-Si tu veux mon avis, continua-t-il, je pense qu'une armée de pompiers en tous genres sont déjà en train de retirer de par la seule force de leurs muscles brillant au soleil chaque pierre qui se trouve sur leur chemin, dans le vaillant espoir de retrouver des survivants.

Wilson leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu devrais écrire des poèmes… Tu penses sérieusement qu'on va nous retrouver ?

-Sérieusement, oui. Dépendant de l'état des cloisons que je suppose ils n'ont pas envie de faire s'effondrer encore plus en fonçant dans le tas, ils nous trouverons dans une heure, dans deux heures, ou dans trois semaines et ils tomberont sur nos corps en décomposition. En supposant que le plafond ne lâche pas d'ici là. Et que l'on n'ai pas sombré dans la folie en se battant en duel pour manger l'autre parce qu'on aura trop faim.

Wilson grimaça à cette pensée et remua, inconfortable. House se demandait s'il avait complètement retrouvé ses esprits ou s'il était encore un peu groggy, parce qu'il ne se plaignait pas de la douleur de son bras... Ne pas se plaindre était définitivement un symptôme sérieux, quand il s'agissait de James Wilson.

-Tu réalises que je te demandais ça en cherchant un peu de réconfort ? demanda l'oncologue.

House souri intérieurement. Voilà, une plainte. Wilson retrouvait un peu de contrôle sur ses émotions.

-Tu m'as demandé de te donner mon avis « sérieusement ». Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Si tu voulais du réconfort, t'avais qu'à le dire.

-Ah oui, tiens. J'aurais dû demander « Tu crois qu'on va nous retrouver, mais sois gentil s'il te plaît j'ai besoin qu'on me remonte le moral ?». Ca m'aurait aidé.

Sarcasme. De mieux en mieux.

-Au moins, j'aurais compris le message.

Wilson grommela. Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre :

-De toutes façons, si on ne nous sort pas d'ici rapidement, on va se déshydrater avant de mourir de faim.

House leva les yeux et chercha un moment du regard la bouteille de pepsi qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Il la repéra, alla la chercher à quatre pattes et revint s'asseoir à côté du jeune docteur. Il lui fourra la bouteille dans sa main droite.

-Tiens, bois.

Wilson lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

-Tu sais qu'une bouteille de 50cl va à peine nous aider ?

House fit une grimace. Finalement, il préférait Wilson silencieux. Peut-être que s'il criait « booh !! » quand il ne s'y attendait pas, il parviendrait à le remettre en état de choc…

-Tu crois qu'ils peuvent déblayer les éboulis sans nous faire tomber le plafond sur la tronche ? continua implacablement l'oncologue.

-Tu crois que tu peux arrêter de poser des questions inutiles deux secondes ? répliqua House qui commençait à s'impatienter. J'y peux rien si on n'a pas d'eau, alors arrête de pleurnicher et fais-toi à l'idée que tu vas finir par avoir soif, peut-être même crever de soif tout court. Quant au plafond, s'il te tombe sur la tronche au moment où tu entends les voix des pompiers, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Ou qu'un imbécile a donné un grand coup de pied dans la seule poutre encore debout. En tous cas, arrête de me harceler.

Un silence tendu tomba entre eux, dérangé de temps en temps par des craquements dans les deux parcelles de mur intactes qui les entourait. House en profita pour attraper dans sa poche sa boîte de Vicodin et l'observa un moment, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il ne lui restait que 3 pilules.

-Il ne me reste que 3 pilules.

-Tant mieux, grommela Wilson, visiblement froissé par le manque de tact dont House avait fait preuve. Pas de risque que tu fasses une overdose et claque sous mon nez, comme ça.

-Peut-être pas, mais si je suis en manque à quelques centimètres de toi, je doute que ça te plaise.

Wilson ne répondit pas. House hésita avant de continuer :

-Et je vais souffrir…

Cette fois, Wilson tourna la tête vers lui. Mais House garda les yeux fixés sur la petite bouteille orange, la faisant tourner doucement entre ses doigts.

-Ca ne… devrait pas être aussi terrible, tenta Wilson, toute colère oubliée.

House émit un petit rire.

-Je veux dire, continua l'oncologue, si tu gardes la tête froide, la douleur devrait rester supportable…

-Oh, bien sûr, suis-je bête, répliqua House d'une voix tranchante. Je n'ai qu'a me convaincre que je n'ai pas mal. Où avais-je la tête ? J'ai cru pendant un moment que j'avais un muscle atrophié ! Ce que je peux être bête…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! se défendit Wilson, énervé. Seulement, si tu essayes de… euh… faire la part des choses… entre les effets de la désintoxication qui vont empirer ton mal si tu te focalise dessus, et la vraie douleur qui risque d'être beaucoup moins importante que ce que tu imagines…

-Merci, Mr Brightside. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je sais ça.

Son ton énerva Wilson.

-Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant, House, tu es parfaitement capable de surmonter ça si tu essayes un peu ! Tu le sais qu'une partie de ta douleur est psychologique… De toutes façons, il te reste encore 3 pilules. Si tu les utilises correctement, il n'y aura pas de problème et il se peut qu'on soit secouru avant que tu ne commences à vomir partout.

House lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai un bras cassé et une attelle pourrie, et je ne me plains pas ! J'ai envie de penser à autre chose qu'a ta foutue addiction en ce moment ! A commencer par cette amnésie ante-rétrograde qui ne t'a pas quitté depuis que tu as ouvert les yeux, sans compter ta migraine, mais tu es trop occupé à te morfondre sur ta pauvre jambe pour t'inquiéter d'une commotion cérébrale qui pourrait te causer de véritables problèmes !

Le silence revint, tandis que House continuait à le fixer sans ciller, les lèvres pincées. Wilson détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire tout ça, mais il avait les nerfs à vif. La voix de House résonna à ses oreilles.

-Elle est vraiment pourrie mon attelle ?

-Quoi ?

Wilson cligna et regarda à nouveau House, perplexe, rencontrant les yeux bleus perçants du diagnosticien. Il baissa la tête vers son bras.

-Euh… Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que rien…

Nouveau silence, qui dura quelques minutes avant que House ne le brise à nouveau.

-J'épie en catimini quelque chose qui commence par O.

-_Quoi_ ?! s'exclama Wilson, proprement sidéré.

House promenait maintenant son regard un peu partout autour de lui. Wilson commença à s'inquiéter : sa commotion commençait-elle à lui faire perdre la tête ? Mais House continua :

-On n'a rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir d'ennui. Autant jouer.

Oh, okay. House avait l'air lucide, pensa Wilson. Enfin, d'après les critères Housiens.

- Alors ? railla la voix du diagnosticien. J'épie en catimini quelque chose qui commence par O ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-…Oncologue ?

House grommela :

-T'es pas drôle…


	5. Chapter 5

-Dr Cuddy !

Cuddy se retourna. Le capitaine des pompiers venait une nouvelle fois à sa rencontre.

-Nous avons retrouvé deux corps.

Le cœur de la doyenne s'arrêta pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Elle resta un moment immobile, le temps de faire à nouveau confiance à sa voix, et leva les yeux vers le capitaine.

-Sont-ils en bon état ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit-il, surpris par son assurance.

-Emmenez moi les voir.

Le pompier fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Ce n'est pas la peine de… Je venais juste vous avertir, pour le moment nous n'avons pas besoin de…

-Je veux les voir, coupa Cuddy.

-… Bien. Suivez-moi.

Ils sortirent de la tente sous laquelle Cuddy était assise, traversèrent la courre de l'hôpital qui fourmillait toujours autant. Cuddy remarqua plusieurs personnes qui pleuraient, effondrées. Les familles des disparus. Ou des morts. Elle ravala ses larmes.

Ils passèrent sous une autre tente, gardée froide, où on avait disposé des lits. Le capitaine des pompiers la mena tout au fond. Deux corps reposaient sur deux des lits. D'après de qui restait de leurs habits, une infirmière et un médecin. Cuddy s'approcha encore plus près, observa leurs visages poussiéreux et tailladés. Elle les connaissait.

La jeune Claudia Limmer avait commencé à travailler dans cet hôpital il y avait deux semaines seulement. Le médecin était un cardiologue réputé, avec qui elle avait déjà partagé plusieurs fois un déjeuner.

Les larmes coulèrent, et cette fois Cuddy ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Elle informa rapidement le capitaine de leur identité, et sorti sans un mot de plus de la tente, une vague de tristesse l'enveloppant. Ainsi qu'un autre sentiment, plus étrange, qui tourbillonnait dans son ventre. Etait-ce… une sorte de soulagement ? Non. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas ça.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le temps passait atrocement lentement, fait que le jeu de House ne parvenait qu'à atténuer un minimum. Leur source de lumière au dessus de leur tête ternissait petit à petit, indiquant que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Et toujours aucun signe des secours ou quoi que ce soit, à part que les murs avaient quelques difficultés à tenir debout si on analysait leurs sinistres craquements. Il ne restait qu'une pilule à House, et le bras de Wilson semblait s'amuser énormément en lui donnant l'impression qu'on lui en retirait les os un par, à mains nues et sans anesthésie. Sans oublier leur unique source de liquide, la bouteille de pepsi, qui était à moitié vide alors qu'ils n'avaient bu qu'une gorgée chacun.

-J'épie en catimini quelque chose qui commence par… E.

Wilson soupira.

-Eboulis. On peut pas faire autre chose ? Je commence à me lasser là… Il n'y a pas tellement de choses à épier en catimini dans le coin…

-Okay, essayons autre chose. Liste des mots commençant par… S.

Wilson jeta un regard soupçonneux à House.

-Pourquoi S ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est une lettre comme une autre. Tu commences ?

-… Sommeil.

-Ha, on reconnait les fainéants… Serpe.

-Serpent.

-Tu fais _vraiment_ aucun effort… Saumon.

-Salamandre.

-Saxophone.

-…

House tourna la tête vers Wilson, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

-Alors Jimmy, on est à court de mots ? Ou on n'ose pas dire ce qu'on a derrière la tête ?

-Attends une minutes, je réfléchis. J'ai mal au bras, ça ne m'aide pas franchement à me concentrer.

-Allons, tu sais très bien que la douleur est dans ta tête. Un peu de courage.

Wilson ne releva pas la remarque.

-Sardine.

-Sexe.

-House !

-Quoi ? Je ne fais que jouer le jeu !

-J'étais sûr que ça allait finir comme ça…

-Petit Jimmy est gêné quand on parle de choses d'adultes?

-Non, je n'ai juste aucune envie de t'entendre déverser tout ton répertoire d'obscénités pendant une demie heure.

-Une demie heure seulement ? Tu sous-estimes la capacité de mon répertoire…

-Je ne veux même pas le savoir...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy était assise sur une chaise en plastique, devant une table de fortune montée par les policiers. A côté d'elle, Taub, Foreman et Thirteen regardaient fixement une feuille sur laquelle on avait griffonné un portrait robot d'après les indications de plusieurs témoins, éclairée par les phares des voitures qui combattaient la nuit tombante.

Le lieutenant qui était en face d'eux pris la parole :

-Nous venons de le faire confirmer. Cet homme était Franck Allner, criminel déjà connu de la police…

-Criminel est un mot un peu fort, interrompis son collègue, assis à ses côtés. Jusqu'ici il n'avait été arrêté que pour détention et vente de drogue, mais il n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit.

-Jusqu'à maintenant… continua le lieutenant en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. D'après les témoignages que nous avons réussi à rassembler, sa première cible était la clinique… Jusqu'à ce que les gardes ne remarquent qu'il avait un comportement suspect, et ne tentent de l'intercepté. Il a fuit…

Cuddy n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur son hôpital démolis. Les équipes qui déblayaient les décombres et tentaient de dégager les étages piégés avançaient très lentement, car la structure de l'édifice était instable et ils craignaient de faire s'effondrer les murs restant sur de potentiels survivants. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver jusque là étaient des corps sans vie.

-Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas exactement quel genre d'appareil il transportait, ni ce qui a fait qu'il a décidé de le déclenché dans la cafétéria, continuait la voix de l'officier de police. Mais…

-Ca ne vient pas de bouger ? interrompis soudain Cuddy, la voix tendue.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, avant de suivre son regard vers l'hôpital. Les ombres de la nuit rendaient difficile de discerner les détails, mais ils virent en effet de la poussière s'envoler suspicieusement dans les airs autour d'un mur de l'édifice. Les murs se mirent soudain à trembler.

-Et merde… souffla l'un des policiers en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il couru au devant des équipes de pompier.

-Faites revenir vos hommes ! cria-t-il. Ca va s'effondrer !

On se dépêcha de faire suivre les ordres, les équipes s'éloignèrent des murs.

Cuddy et les trois médecins étaient maintenant debout, la tension se lisant sur leurs visages alors qu'ils fixaient les murs tremblants. Deux minutes plus tard, un autre pan de l'hôpital s'effondrait sur lui-même.


	6. Chapter 6

-Tu chantes ou je rêve ?

-Tu rêves…

House écouta attentivement. Wilson était définitivement en train de fredonner quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres : se disputer avec Wilson faisait agréablement passer le temps, et ce dernier lui tendait des perches incroyables.

-Fillette, railla-t-il.

-Boiteux, répondit aussitôt Wilson au tac-o-tac

-Moutard.

-Eclopé.

-Moralisateur.

-Bon à rien.

-Peut-être, mais plus intelligent que toi.

-L'intelligence pure ne sert à rien si tu n'as pas les qualités pour bien l'utiliser.

-Si, l'intelligence pure sert à ne pas grogner devant un miroir en croyant qu'un inconnu nous regarde. Comme les chiens.

-Je sais le faire.

-Grogner devant un miroir ?

-Me reconnaître dans un miroir.

-Bravo, tu es officiellement un humain.

-Les singes et les dauphins en sont aussi capables…

-Ha… Je savais bien que y'avait un truc qui clochait chez ton père.

-Je saurais diagnostiquer aussi bien que toi.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Le jour où tu diagnostiquera autre chose qu'un cancer des testicules je distribuerais le champagne gratos pour tout l'hôpital.

-Tu pourras, de toutes façon tu voleras ma carte bleue pour le payer.

-Dis moi ce que tu chantais.

-My Heart Will Go On.*****

-C'est ça. Dis moi ce que tu chantais.

-C'est vrai. La preuve : Neaaaar Faaaarrr WhereEEeeveeer Youuu Aaaare… ~

-…Arrête ça tout de suite.

-I beliiieve thaaat the heaaart does gooo ooon !!~

-Wilson, tu es en train de mettre ta vie en danger de manière significative…

-Annnd you're heeereee in my heaaaart ! ~

-Chhht !!

-Youuuu're heeeere, there's noOOOooothing I fea…

House plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche, coupant net sa chanson et frottant au passage son bras cassé. Wilson glapi.

-Pardon, chuchota House, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu la fermes dix secondes... T'entends rien de bizarre ?

Muselé, l'oncologue tendit l'oreille. Leur espace était presque entièrement noir, seuls leurs yeux qui s'étaient légèrement habitués à la pénombre leur permettait de distinguer les différentes formes autour d'eux.

Wilson perçu un bruit dont il n'identifia pas la provenance. Un bruit qui ne lui inspirait rien de très bon.

Une pierre tangua du haut du tas d'éboulis, avant de soudain lâcher prise et rouler vers eux à toute vitesse.

-Waaah !!

Ils sursautèrent de concert et se décampèrent le plus vite possible. Le roc tamponna le mur à l'endroit exact où les deux médecins se trouvaient dix secondes plus tôt, faisant résonner un bruit lugubre. Ils restèrent figés, serrés inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fixés sur la masse de la pierre. La poussière qui suivit leur piqua les yeux et la gorge, mais ils n'osaient même pas éternuer.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, le bruit de fond s'apaisa, la poussière retomba au sol. House se détendit un peu, s'aperçu qu'il était collé contre Wilson et se dégagea vite fait. Sa cuisse eut un spasme douloureux mais il l'ignora. Son ami était toujours aussi immobile, prostré. Il toussa doucement pour s'éclaircir la voix.

-Wilson, tu as crié comme une fille.

Sa tête tourna lentement vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, House n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la poussière ou à cause de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

-C'est _toi_ qui a crié… dit Wilson.

-Je suis resté parfaitement calme. Toi en revanche, tu chantes Céline Dion.

-Tu as totalement paniqué ! Tu m'as complètement écrasé le bras tellement tu te collais à moi !

-Ha, dans tes fantasmes peut-être…

-Mes fant… House ! Je n'ai pas.. Je n'ai jamais… pas avec _toi_ !

House sourit largement. Oh, comme il adorait jouer avec le cerveau du pauvre Jimmy.

Mais avant qu'il ne pu renchérir, un tremblement parcouru à nouveau les murs, le plafond s'ébranla, et House eut l'impression que le monde se dissolvait tout d'un coup autour de lui. Il croisa le regard paniqué de Wilson à travers les couches de poussières et les plaques de ciment qui tombaient tout autour d'eux ; mais avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, il se senti brusquement projeté au sol. Il heurta quelque chose, et sa tête lui fit tellement mal qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Ce fut avec joie qu'il accueilli les ténèbres qui fondèrent sur lui, échappant à la douleur.

----------------------------------

_*****__Voui, c'est bien __My Heart Will Go On__ de Céline Dion. Chanson titre du __Titanic__. … _

_------------------------------------_

-Wilson ! House ! Réveillez vous!!

House refaisait lentement surface, et il le regretta aussitôt quand sa cervelle se mit à danser un swing dans sa boîte crânienne. Il plissa les yeux et gémit malgré lui.

-House ? House, ouvrez les yeux !

Non, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il était coincé dans deux mètres carrés d'une pièce froide et inamicale, avec pour seule compagnie un oncologue moralisateur qui semblait mortellement décidé à le réveiller.

-Allez, House !

Pourquoi Wilson s'obstinait-il? Il pouvait pas le laisser tranquillement retomber inconscient ? Parce que vu la douleur que lui infligeait sa tête, les seules solutions qui s'offraient à lui était l'évanouissement ou la décapitation. Sa préférence allait pour la première ; méthode un peu moins invasive et positivement moins douloureuse.

-House ! Réveillez vous, bon sang !

Bon sang, bon sang… C'était quoi ces manières ? Il allait se réveiller si ça lui chantait, pas d'ordre à recevoir de qui que ce soit. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec la voix de Wilson… Elle avait un accent inhabituel… Un accent…

Australien.

House ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La figure svelte de Chase flotta au dessus de lui, les traits visiblement soulagés.

-J'ai cru que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais, soupira-t-il. Vous allez bien ? Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

Oh que oui, il pouvait lui dire son nom. Il pouvait même lui dire plein d'autres noms sûrement pas adaptés à un auditoire de moins de 25 ans, 18 visites chez les callgirls et une connaissance approfondie des sextoys.

Mais alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'ordonner correctement, il avait autre chose en tête :

-Où est Wilson ? demanda-t-il.

Chase fit une drôle de face.

-Sur vous.

-Huh ?!

House se contorsionna les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à son ventre sans bouger sa tête. Wilson était en effet à moitié allongé sur lui, et inconscient. « Encore ?! » grogna House intérieurement. S'il voulait câliner, autant le faire éveillé !

-Vous avez pris son pouls ? demanda le diagnosticien.

-Oui, répondit Chase, il est présent… Mais c'est pas ça le problème…

Il y eut un silence qui énerva House.

-Je dois deviner la fin de la phrase, c'est ça?

-… Vous pouvez vous relever ? hésita Chase.

House considéra l'option. Il pouvait, sûrement, puisqu'il sentait tous ses membres. Mais sa migraine menaçait de redoubler d'efforts s'il changeait de position… Bah, si personne ne les sortait de là, il lui restait 2 jours à vivre. Autant les vivre autrement que le nez dans la poussière.

-Vous pouvez le bouger ? demanda-t-il en pointant Wilson du doigt.

-Euh, non, répondit aussitôt Chase.

-Quoi, non ? fit House, presque surpris d'entendre l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix. Non quoi ? Pourquoi non ? Pourquoi pas oui ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Chase et se tordit dans tous les ses pour parvenir à s'asseoir sans faire bouger excessivement le corps inerte de Wilson. Et ce qu'il vit alors lui fit oublier complètement les protestations indignées de sa jambe droite, de sa migraine, de ses mains écorchées et de son flanc droit.

Le buste de Wilson, face baissée et chemise déchirée sur son dos, reposait maintenant sur ses genoux. Mais les jambes de l'oncologue étaient écrasées sous un bloc de ciment qui semblait démesurément grand et inutilement lourd à House, et le liquide sur sa tête qui se reflétait légèrement dans le peu de lumière qui leur parvenait encore ressemblait méchamment à du sang.

Il resta un moment immobile, enregistrant lentement ce qui se passait. Laissant son regard glisser du corps de l'oncologue jusqu'au mur étanche d'éboulis qui leur bloquait toujours toute sortie, passant sur les diverses plaques de ciment et pierres qui étaient tombées tout autour pendant la secousse, se rendant au passage compte que d'après leur position respective, cet abruti fini qui lui servait d'ami avait dû vouloir le pousser hors du chemin de cette pierre et se la prendre à sa place, et décidant qu' « abruti fini » allait désormais être le nouveau surnom de Wilson tant ça lui allait bien. Puis il jeta un regard dubitatif à Chase.

-D'où est-ce que vous sortez ?!

------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey. J'adore les fans de Wilson. Je suis en train de torturer, et tout le monde est content :D **(moi inclue... huh...) **'fin bref valà la suite ^^**  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Prêt ? Un, deux, trois !

Chase tira de toutes ses forces. Ses efforts combinés à ceux de House permirent de soulever la pierre de quelques millimètres. Chase s'attendait à ce que ça soit lourd et dur à tenir, mais le poids le surpris quand même et ses mains glissèrent.

-NE LÂCHE PAS, SOMBRE CRETIN !!

House avait rugi tellement fort que Chase cru pendant une demi-seconde que c'était le bruit d'un autre éboulement et non pas la voix de son ancien-boss.

Mais il revint vite à la réalité et resserra sa prise sur la surface du roc, soudain horrifié de ce qui serait arrivé au corps de Wilson s'il avait lâché prise

House poussa soudain un gémissement et laissa échapper un juron.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Chase.

-Tu poseras des questions plus tard, bouge moi cette pierre de là !

L'australien n'insista pas et au bout de dix minutes d'efforts surhumains, ils parvinrent à dégager Wilson.

House s'appuya un moment contre le mur, éreinté, cherchant à retrouver son souffle un moment. Il avait été obligé de prendre appui sur sa jambe droite pour pouvoir bouger la pierre, et maintenant son membre atrophié prenait sauvagement sa revanche. Tandis que Chase s'accroupissait en vitesse à côté de Wilson pour l'inspecter, House plongea la main dans sa poche et en sorti sa bouteille de Vicodin. Il observa un moment la seule petite pilule avec envie, puis jeta un regard à la forme sans vie de Wilson. Il grimaça et rangea le pot dans sa poche avant de rejoindre Chase presque à cloche-pied et de s'asseoir précautionneusement sur le sol. Il poussa l'australien du coude.

-Chase, y'a un penlight dans le coin là bas –_il fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où lui et Wilson avaient vidé leurs poches quelques heures plus tôt_-. Allez me le chercher.

Le chirurgien alla aussitôt tâter le sol dans la pénombre. Pendant ce temps, après avoir vérifié que le pouls était toujours là et que les poumons fonctionnaient, House palpa le plus doucement possible les os les plus importants du corps de Wilson pour voir s'il pouvait le retourner sur son dos sans causer de dégâts. Il grimaça lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un gonflement sur son côté droit, indiquant des côtes fracturées ou cassées.

Il posa doucement sa main, paume ouverte, sur la blessure et appuya légèrement pour tenir le tout en place tandis qu'il retournait le corps de l'oncologue. Il prit lentement sa tête entre ses mains et la posa sur son genou gauche pour palper plus facilement la blessure qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne –wouha, ça ne semblait pas beau tout ça. Wilson allait avoir une jolie commotion. Ou pire, une contusion. Ou pire, tomber dans le coma. Ou pire… House secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête là avant qu'il ne se mette à lister toutes les complications possibles d'un trauma crânien, ce qui risquait de prendre des heures et n'aider personne.

-Chase ! Ca vient ce penlight ?

-Une seconde, répondit la voix de Chase.

Mais il revint finalement avec le stylo lumineux, qu'il tendit à House. Le diagnosticien l'alluma et souleva les paupières de Wilson. Ses pupilles, inégales, ne répondirent que peu au stimuli. House fronça les sourcils.

-Quel imbécile ! grogna-t-il en commençant à taper sur les joues de l'oncologue, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Wilson ! Wilson, debout ! Réveille toi, abruti fini !

Chase alla palper les jambes de l'oncologue, pour découvrir une longue coupure qui courait sur tout son tibias gauche. Tibias par ailleurs cassé et broyé par la pierre, la peau malmenée avait changé de couleur.

Il attrapa le penlight pour s'éclairer et y voir un peu plus clair.

-La coupure est assez profonde… dit-il à haute voix. Il me faut de l'eau ou quelque chose pour désinfecter un minimum. On baigne dans tellement de poussières qu'il va finir par attraper une septicémie…

Aussitôt une bouteille de pepsi lui tomba spontanément entre les mains. Il ne posa pas de question et versa le liquide sur la coupure, pendant que House continuait à stimuler Wilson en laissant couler un flot ininterrompu de paroles :

-James Evan Wilson, si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant j'appelle ta mère !... Ou ton père... Ou Céline Dion... Ou Cuddy... Ca serait sympa si tu te décidais à ouvrir les yeux. Tu sais, pour qu'on rigole un peu, qu'on voit à quel point ça t'a démoli le cerveau, et si tu es encore capable de parler ou si tu as régressé à l'état de légume, toutes ces choses amusantes qui donnent du piquant à la vie…Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous avez fait pour arriver ici alors que la sortie est bloquée…

Chase mis un temps à se rendre compte que la dernière remarque lui était adressée.

-Je me suis réfugié sous des tables quand ça a explosé, répondit-il. Je ne sais par quel miracle ça m'a protégé, mais ça l'a fait. Le problème était que l'éboulement m'avait complètement enfermé dans un espace minuscule, et comme j'étais coincé contre des tables étanches, j'ai commencé à maquer d'air… Alors euh… J'ai déblayé un passage dans les roches…

House cligna rapidement des paupières et resta complètement silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que Chase avait déchiré sa manche et s'en servait comme pansement de fortune sur la blessure de Wilson pour tenter d'enrayer le saignement. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix resta calme mais dangereusement froide :

-Vous avez « déblayé un passage » ? Dans des roches instables ? Qui soutenaient un plafond instable ?

Chase grinça des dents.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit-il. C'était soit ça soit mourir étouffé.

-Donc vous avez décidé que quitte a crever, autant le faire en famille, et vous avez creusé dans la _mauvaise_ direction, vers _nous_, enlevant les quelques pierres qui permettaient à l'éboulement qu'on avait devant la tronche de tenir un minimum en place ! Et par-dessus tout, vous avez réussi à reboucher le passage derrière vous !! On vous a déjà fait remarqué à quel point vous étiez idiot ?!

La voix de House avait monté d'environs un décibel à chaque nouveau mot, et le diagnosticien se retrouva à crier dans l'espace réduit, faisant sonner les oreilles de Chase :

-Vous êtes un crétin ! Un TRIPLE crétin ! Vous avez faillis nous _tuer _moi et Wilson –si ce n'est pas déjà fait pour lui !!

-House, je n'avais pas le choix ! répéta Chase.

-Pas le choix ?!

-_Hou'ête'e'crier…_

Un silence lourd tomba soudainement autour d'eux alors que les yeux de House et Chase convergeaient vers Wilson. C'était définitivement sa voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils rencontrèrent les deux grands yeux bruns de l'oncologue, qui avaient visiblement du mal a rester posés sur quelque chose… mais au moins ils marchaient.

House tâta les alentours et attrapa le penlight qu'il dirigea vers Wilson. Il grimaça.

-_'ête…faitmal…_

-Désolé, mon code de l'honneur m'interdit de converser avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas aligner trois mots proprement, dit House en regardant les pupilles toujours inégales de Wilson réagir au flash lumineux. Tu peux me dire ton nom ?

-_Mahkoua_ ?

-Il est encore plus incohérent que quand il est bourré, siffla House. Ton nom ! Ton nom complet !

-_Malalatête…_

-Oui, ça je m'en doute. Ton nom, s'teuh plaît.

-_Malparrrtu…Vatigué…_

Les paupières de Wilson commencèrent à se refermer doucement, mais House secoua le jeune docteur.

-Oh ! Règle de survie n°4 : on ne s'endort pas quand on a une commotion !

-_Jahunecomossion_ ? bredouilla Wilson en faisant visiblement un effort considérable pour rouvrir ses yeux.

-Ca expliquerait ton mal de tête, philosopha House. Je veux ton nom ! Et essaye d'articuler !

-James Wilson…

-T'es sûr?

House sourit lorsque Wilson, encore un peu endormis, hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu sais où tu es ?

-Mal'reuzzzment…

-On est en quelle année ?

-Huh… 2009 ?

-Non.

Wilson sembla paniquer.

-Non ?!

-Calmos, je rigole. Tu es définitivement de retour dans le monde des vivants. Tâche d'y rester, prévint House en lui voyant les paupières s'alourdir.

Wilson se força à rouvrir les yeux, et se mordit la langue pour étouffer le gémissement qui remontait dans sa gorge alors qu'une douleur diffuse lui irradiait le corps. Il avait mal absolument partout et n'osait même pas bouger un doigt. La main calleuse de House lui attrapa soudain le menton et pressa quelque chose contre ses lèvres :

-Avale la pilule du bonheur, Wilsie ! dit-il joyeusement.

-C'est de la vicodin ? demanda Wilson en repoussant House.

-Bingo ! Gobe ça et rejoins nous au pays des gens heureux !

-House arrête !

-Bon d'accord, j'aurais dû dire « rejoins nous au pays des gens défoncés ». Mais au bout du compte, ça revient au même.

-House, j'ai une commotion, tu peux pas me donner de vicodin !

-Oh, arrête de pleurnicher deux secondes ! Ta commotion va supporter une petite pilule. Toi en revanche, tu as des côtes, une jambe et un bras cassés, une coupure à la jambe et euh… tout un tas d'autres trucs que j'ai oublié, et tu vas te tordre de douleur dans dix secondes top chrono si tu n'avales pas ça.

Wilson voulait répliquer, mais une tête blonde entrant dans son champ de vision lui changea les idées :

-D'où vous sortez ?! s'écria-t-il en louchant sur Chase.

House profita de la diversion pour lui enfoncer la pilule entre les dents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**la suite arrive trèèèèès bientôôôt...**_


	8. Chapter 8

-Babouin.

-Bouteille.

-Bar.

-Bond. James Bond.

Wilson sourit à moitié.

-Pas de noms propres, dit-il.

-Ca fait trois heures qu'on est sur le B, mon stock s'est épuisé, se défendit House.

Chase jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 23h02, il faisait maintenant complètement noir dans leur minuscule petite pièce, et House tentait de garder Wilson –qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et qui avait donc toujours la tête sur les genoux de House- éveillé en jouant à des jeux partiellement débiles. Mais ça semblait fonctionner, parce que Wilson restait parfaitement hors du brouillard. De plus cela semblait lui faire un peu oublier la douleur qui devait le dévorer alors que l'effet vicodin s'estompait.

Quoique Chase avait pu dire à House plus tôt, et même si la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui répétait continuellement que s'il n'avait pas bougé il serait mort étouffé, ses entrailles semblaient lui en vouloir à mort et se contractaient sous l'effet de la culpabilité chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur l'oncologue.

-Okay, dit soudain House. On change de jeu. Chase, c'est quoi votre film préféré ?

-Hein ?

La forme sombre de House qui se découpait dans le noir se tourna vers lui.

-Allez, soyez pas timide.

-Je sais pas… Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? dit-il au hasard.

De toutes façons, quelle que soit sa réponse, House allait se moquer de lui.

-Je savais bien que vous n'aviez pas encore atteint la puberté.

Et voilà, soupira Chase en roulant des yeux.

-Donc, Chase aime les films que tout le monde aime. Grande originalité. Et toi Wilson ?

Wilson resta silencieux. House ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux dans le noir, et quand le silence dura plus de dix longues secondes un sentiment désagréable lui chatouilla la conscience et il pinça le nez de l'oncologue.

-Hey ! Wilson !

-C'est bon, je dors pas, grogna son ami en repoussant sa main. Je réfléchis.

-Verdict ?

-…Titanic ?

-T'es sérieux !? s'écria aussitôt House.

Wilson gloussa.

-Non.

-… Tu te rends compte qu'une telle déclaration peut mettre fin à notre longue et belle amitié ?

- Et tout ça parce que j'aime le Titanic ?

-C'est pas une raison suffisante pour toi ?

Wilson gloussa à nouveau, mais cette fois son rire fut étouffé par une quinte de toux qui secoua tout son corps. Il gémit. House, ignorant la brûlure qui lui parcourait la jambe à cause du mouvement de Wilson, sauta aussitôt dans ses chaussures de docteur :

-Wilson ? Mal à la poitrine ?

-N-non… murmura l'oncologue. C'est rien, c'est la p-poussière qui irrite ma gorge…

-Mmmh… fit House, sceptique.

Ils avaient vidé leur seule source d'eau en tentant de désinfecter la plaie qu'il avait à la jambe. Pas de réconfort de ce côté-là.

-Mon film préféré c'est CastAway, déclara soudain House.

-CastAway ? Pourquoi ? demanda Chase, visiblement surpris.

-Parce que le Wilson de ce film est parfaitement silencieux. Des fois j'ai envie de remplacer ce Wilson –il pointa l'oncologue du doigt- par une balle de volley moi aussi.

-Haha, fit Wilson, la voix contrariée. Tu pourrais pas tourmenter la balle de volley, ça te manquerait trop. Et pas de portefeuille à voler non plus.

House souri dans le noir.

-Et votre couleur préférée ? demanda-t-il.

-Bleu, lui répondit aussitôt Chase.

-Orange, fit Wilson.

-Orange ? Tu m'avais dit vert la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé.

-J'ai changé d'avis, je peux ?

-Tant que tu dis pas « rose », oui. Parce que ça m'embêterais de devoir aller annoncer à tes parents que tu es gay.

-'suis pas gay… bredouilla Wilson.

-Vraiment ? Parce que ta tête sur ma cuisse peut prêter à confusion.

-'suis pas gay…

-Oui, j'ai compris, je n'irais pas faire peur à ta mère… Quoique avec 3 divorces en 10 ans, elle doit se poser des questions…

-'suis pas gay…

House fronça les sourcils.

-Wilson ? appela-t-il en baissant la tête vers l'oncologue.

- Pppguh…

-Wilson, regarde moi !

Dès que son regard toucha la forme noire de House, une alerte rouge s'alluma dans la tête de Wilson, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Son cerveau lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Mais son esprit semblait se remplir petit à petit d'un brouillard opaque et il ne parvint pas à trouver ce qui n'allait pas, alors il s'en remis à House :

-House, je crois que y'a un truc qui cloche…

-Quoi ? demanda aussitôt House.

-Je sais pas…

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix vaciller.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? reprit House.

-J'ai mal partout.

-Je veux dire, quelque part où tu ne devrais pas avoir mal.

-J'ai mal _partout_.

-Wilson, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué : il fait noir dans le coin, et on ne peut pas te tripoter parce que tu es tout cassé. Alors si tu me dis pas ce que tu as, je vais pas le deviner !

Wilson vit la forme de la main de House venir se plaquer sur son visage dans un geste énervé. Et il compris soudain ce qui n'allait pas :

-Tu as trois bras.

-… Huh !? sursauta House.

Wilson gardait les yeux sur House qui était retombé dans le silence. Il voyait distinctement les deux bras du diagnosticien qui reposaient de chaque côté de son corps, et le troisième dont la main grattait nerveusement la joue de son propriétaire. Une autre main se posa sur son front.

-House, il a de la fièvre. Septicémie, diagnostiqua la voix de Chase. Il doit être en train d'halluciner.

-Et merde… Ca te suffis pas tout ce que tu as ? Il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes des tonnes ! gronda House au dessus de Wilson.

-J'ai froid, se contenta de répondre celui-ci.

-…Chase, passez moi votre veste.

Chase donna sa veste à la main tendue de House, qui la déploya sur le corps de Wilson. En le touchant pour ajuster l'habit, il se rendit compte que l'oncologue tremblait légèrement. Il attrapa le penlight dans sa poche et s'en servit comme source de lumière pour inspecter Wilson. La figure pâle, trop pâle faisaient ressortir ses yeux noirs fixés sur un point inexistant à côté de House –son troisième bras, sûrement. Il dégagea la main de Chase du front de Wilson pour y poser la sienne, donnant à l'australien le penlight pour qu'il continue à l'éclairer. Chaud. Trop chaud.

Il bougea sa main et la posa doucement sur la poitrine de Wilson qui gémit au contact de sa paume sur ses côtes blessées. House n'eut pas besoin de vérifier avec une montre pour se rendre compte que son cœur battait trop vite et que sa respiration s'était singulièrement accélérée en quelques minutes.

Il grinça des dents, son esprit entraîné aux diagnostiques se mettant en marche à toute vitesse : si la sepsis ne le tuait pas en moins d'une heure, elle allait finir par lui déconnecter tous ses organes un par un s'ils ne lui administraient pas des antibiotiques rapidement. Si encore il pouvait laisser Wilson se reposer quelques minutes, son système immunitaire pourrait se refaire un semblant de vitalité… Mais avec une commotion importante, il ne pouvait pas risquer de s'endormir.

Wilson fut pris d'un tremblement plus violent et se remit à gémir, fermant étroitement les paupières.

-Wilson, appela House d'une voix claire. Wilson ? Tu m'entends ?

Il senti l'oncologue hocher doucement la tête sur ses genoux.

-Wilson, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Allez ! Tu ne peux pas risquer de t'endormir. Ouvre les yeux. Wilson !

L'effort qu'il fit pour obéir sembla coûter à Wilson toutes les forces que son corps gardait en réserve. Les tremblements reprirent et ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

-Bien, encouragea House. Garde les yeux ouverts, reste éveillé. Raconte moi ta vie. J'ai combien de bras, depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Vrrhmnngh...

-Quoi ?! Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère ! se moqua aussitôt House.

Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, n'importe quoi pour que Wilson reste éveillé, mais l'oncologue le coupa en se mettant à tousser violemment et continuellement. Pendant un moment il semblait incapable de s'arrêter.

-Wilson ! cria House. Calme toi, arrête ! Tu as des côtes cassées, si tu continues tu vas perforer un poumon !

Mais Wilson ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Un voile noir lui tomba sans prévenir devant les yeux, l'enveloppant dans des ténèbres profondes et oppressantes. Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui secoua le corps, arrachant une douleur insoutenable à chacun de ses membres. Il se mit à crier, de peur et de peine. Le terrible sentiment qu'on allait le tuer s'installa soudainement dans sa tête, et il tenta de repousser de son bras valide celui qui le gardait prisonnier.

House essayait de rester imperturbable alors que Wilson lui griffait les bras et le visage, retenant sa tête sur ses genoux pour éviter qu'il ne se la claque contre le sol, et Chase lui attrapa les épaules pour le tenir en place.

-Il fait une attaque de panique aiguë ! s'écria presque mécaniquement Chase.

-Merci, Mr Super Evidence ! aboya House. Si tu pouvais me trouver un moyen d'empêcher son cerveau de bouillir au lieu de me faire des cours de médecine !

Chase jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il ne puisse faire.

-Il faut lui retirer ses habits, proposa-t-il. Le contact avec le sol froid pourrait rafraîchir son corps.

-D'accord, on fait ça dès qu'il arrête d'essayer de réduire en miettes le peu d'os intact qui lui reste. Wilson ! Ecoute moi une seconde !

Mais Wilson était perdu dans le brouillard qui l'assiégeait, et sa fièvre lui faisait percevoir House et Chase comme ceux qui lui infligeaient la douleur qu'il recevait à chaque mouvement, alors que son cerveau engourdis ne pouvait distinguer une autre cause. Il se retrouvait dans le noir, criant de toutes ses forces, tremblant de peur. Peur qui lui fermait la gorge, de plus en plus, de plus en plus vite, arrachant des respirations saccadées à ses poumons meurtris, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux doigt d'étouffer.

La pression familière de deux bras lui entourèrent alors doucement le torse. Son dos fut soulevé du sol et il se retrouva blotti contre la poitrine de quelqu'un. Il se battit violemment pour se dégager, mais une voix perça à travers ses pensées embuées :

-Tout va bien James. Calme toi. Arrête de te débattre, personne ne va te faire de mal… Tu es en sécurité, tu m'entends ?

La voix continua à débiter un flot incessant de paroles rassurantes, encore et encore, pendant un temps indéfinissable. Il connaissait cette voix. Son ton était tellement calme, tellement posé et apaisant que Wilson finit par y croire, et, tout doucement, son corps se relaxa. La douleur dans ses membres recula légèrement, la brûlure dans ses poumons s'éteignit, et la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps humain qui le retenait contre lui réchauffa sa peau glacée. Il se sentait soudain en sécurité, son esprit apaisé par la voix protectrice et les cercles rassurants que dessinaient sur son dos les mains de celui qui le tenait.

Au bout d'un moment, les seuls mouvements qui l'agitaient n'étaient plus que ceux de ses sanglots qui se déversaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

----------------------------------------------------

**_éclaircicements si vous ne connaissez pas le film : CastAway, c'est -en court- l'histoire un mec dont l'avion s'écrase dans la mer, mais il survit et atteint une île déserte. Et comme la solitude finit par le rendre un peu frapadingue, il prend une balle de volley qu'il a ramené de la carcasse de l'avion, et pose dessus l'empreinte de sa main ensanglantée pour y dessiner (avec son sang) des yeux, un nez et une bouche. Il la nomme Wilson, s'en fait son meilleur ami et lui parle à chaque fois qu'il a envie de se défouler, de philosopher, ou simplement de parler à quelqu'un parce qu'il est en manque de contacts humains ^^_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chase fixait House, proprement effaré. Alors que Wilson se débattait comme un diable, aggravant ses différentes fractures à une vitesse alarmante et respirait de plus en plus difficilement, s'étranglant par ses propres cris de terreur, le médecin s'était agenouillé et avait attrapé le corps de son ami, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses côtes cassées, et l'avait tiré à lui pour le _câliner_. Le _bercer_ doucement. Lui murmurer à l'oreille des paroles _rassurantes_. Et ce pendant près d'une demie heure, sans s'arrêter. Wilson avait lentement répondu, permettant finalement à son corps de se calmer.

Maintenant, l'oncologue pleurait doucement sur son épaule, de douleur et des restes de la panique qu'il venait de subir. House s'était tu mais continuait à le serrer contre lui, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur son visage faiblement éclairé par le penlight que tenait Chase.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les sanglots de Wilson s'estompèrent, et House desserra son étreinte.

-Wilson ? appela-t-il. Ne t'endors pas. Garde les yeux ouverts, peu importe à quel point tu es fatigué, tu ne dois pas t'endormir ! Tu m'entends ?

Wilson laissa échapper un bruit étouffé qui pouvait ressembler à un acquiescement. House s'en contenta, reposant tout doucement son corps sur le sol froid pour ensuite poser le dos de sa main sur son front. Encore beaucoup trop chaud, et pourtant il tremblait comme une feuille. Tant pis.

-Chase, aidez moi à lui enlever sa chemise. Sans lui bousiller autre chose, sinon il va finir par nous poursuivre en justice.

Chase se senti sourire malgré lui. Il reposa le penlight à terre et s'approcha de la forme incertaine de Wilson.

Après quelques efforts rendus difficiles par le fait que Wilson criait de douleur à chaque fois qu'ils le bougeaient, ils parvinrent à lui enlever chemise et pantalon et laissèrent son corps brûlant sur le sol glacé de la cafétéria, Chase croisant les doigts pour que ça aide sa température a descendre.

Le froid mordait agressivement la peau de Wilson rendue hypersensible par la fièvre, il dû se mordre les lèvres jusqu'aux sangs pour ne pas se remettre à crier.

-Désolé mon vieux, s'excusa House, mais si on ne le fait pas ton cerveau va finir en œuf brouillé.

Le diagnosticien s'assit en un angle un peu plus confortable, étendant sa jambe droite devant lui. Son muscle se contractait douloureusement environs toutes les 5 secondes, il n'avait plus de vicodin et une légère nausée commençait à tourbillonner dans son estomac. Résultat du manque de médicaments qui pointait son nez, ou juste à la douleur de sa jambe, il ne savait pas exactement. Mais jusque là il avait plus ou moins réussi à repousser les effets de la désintoxication forcée en reléguant ses problèmes dans un coin oublié de son cerveau ; il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se tiendraient tranquilles encore quelques temps. Mais il commençait à se sentir profondément fatigué. Vu la noirceur de la nuit, ils avaient dépassé les minuit et toute cette agitation avait drainé ses forces.

Une lumière vive se balada soudain sur son visage. Il plissa les yeux.

-Arrêtez ! aboya-t-il à Chase, qui baissa le penlight.

-Vous avez mal à la jambe ?

-Mal à la jambe ? Moi ? Jamais !

Chase ne répondit rien, et House trouva ça plus qu'étrange.

-C'est quoi ce silence plein de sous-entendus ? Vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête ?

-C'est bien ce que vous avez fait. Pour Wilson.

House tordit son visage dans un angle probablement horrible, heureusement qu'il faisait trop noir pour que ça ne se voit.

-Ses cris ont commencé à me courir sur le système.

-… C'était donc un geste parfaitement égoïste ? Motivé seulement par votre envie de calme ?

-C'était une procédure médicale. Je n'avais pas de sédatif sous la main, et il a été prouvé _scientifiquement_ que la seule ressource non médicamenteuse de réconfort est le contact humain. Je n'y peux rien. Si ça avait été une baffe ou un coup de pied, je l'aurais fait aussi… Peut-être même avec plaisir et enthousiasme, en plus.

-Oh, bien sûr. C'était purement médical. Ce n'était pas du tout que voir votre meilleur ami en souffrance vous a juste fait mal et donné envie de le prendre dans vos bras pour le rassurer.

-On est bien d'accord… Je vous préviens que si vous avez caché votre portable pour filmer en douce et que je retrouve ça sur Youtube, je vous guillotine dans l'heure qui suit. Mais d'abord je vous torture.

-… Je vous crois, dit Chase qui souriait cependant.

-Z'avez intérêt. Wilson ? T'es toujours là ?

Un reniflement lui répondit.

-Eclairez le, demanda House à Chase, qui s'exécuta.

Wilson tremblait toujours, ses joues rougies par la fièvres tranchant avec l'incroyable pâleur de son visage, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond au dessus de lui. House posa tour à tour sa main sur son front, sur sa carotide, puis sur sa poitrine.

-Son cœur bat toujours trop vite, informa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et sa BP est trop basse.

-Ca peut être simplement la fièvre, dit Chase en grimaçant.

-Mmh… Ou c'est la septicémie qui est en train de préparer un collapsus cardio-vasculaire. Une chance sur deux. On parie ?

-… Vous voulez parier sur la mort de Wilson ?

-La mort ou non. C'est bien l'objet du pari. 50 dollars sur l'arrêt cardiaque !

-… Vous êtes un vrai salaud…

-Un vrai de vrai.

Chase émit un bruit méprisant mais préféra se taire.

-----------------------------------------------

Leur mutisme sembla durer des heures, chacun assis d'un côté de Wilson, Chase grelotant à cause du froid qui s'intensifiait, House tremblant à cause du manque de Vicodin qui avait décidé de sortir de sa cachette.

Le seul bruit notable était la respiration saccadée de Wilson, et de temps à autres la voix instable de House qui lui demandait s'il était encore réveillé. Le tenir éveiller à ce stade relevait presque de la torture… Si Chase avait rallumé le stylo lumineux, il aurait pu voir que les mains vacillantes de House avaient emprisonné la main valide de Wilson, et la serraient doucement.

Ils entendaient au loin des roches tomber, des gravas rouler. L'australien voulait croire que c'étaient les mouvements des équipes de secours qui dégageaient la voie mais son esprit pessimiste lui criait que ce n'étaient que les murs qui tanguaient à nouveau.

Chase était engouffré dans ses pensées quand la voix de House résonna une nouvelle fois :

-Wilson ? Tu m'entends ? Wilson ? Chase allumez cette foutue lumière, nom de dieu !

Il se précipita sur le penlight, alerté par l'accent frénétique dans la voix de House et l'alluma. Le diagnosticien avait la main posée sur la poitrine de Wilson dont la peau était maintenant marbrée, ses lèvres et ses paupières de ses yeux fermés d'une pâleur translucide.

-Son cœur s'est arrêté d'un coup… souffla House.

Chase s'apprêtait à bondir pour pratiquer un massage cardiaque mais il fut pris de vitesse ; balançant ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Wilson, posant ses mains en croix sur sa cage thoracique, House commença la réanimation d'urgence.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chase cru qu'il allait à son tour avoir une attaque lorsque des coups répétés contre le mur dans son dos résonnèrent dans tout leur espace confiné.

House restait imperturbable. Concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit même pas le bruit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop ; il devait se concentrer sur la douleur de sa jambe agitée de spasmes afin de ne pas ressentir l'engourdissement qui lui venait dans les bras à force de répéter indéfiniment les mêmes gestes, ni les tremblements qui se propageaient à tout son corps, ni son mal de tête qui lui obscurcissait les pensées. La moindre faiblesse dans ses gestes précis et Wilson mourrait. Wilson ne devait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas ici… Pas devant ses yeux. Pas à ses côtés. Jamais.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque le mur derrière lui éclata en morceaux. Mais lorsque des voix retentirent, il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement :

-Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ?

-Ils sont trois !

-Hey, on a un arrêt cardiaque !

-Amenez tout de suite une équipe médicale !

-Dépêchez vous de les sortir avant que le plafond ne cède !

On saisit House par les aisselles et on le souleva de Wilson. A travers sa vision floutée il vit que l'on posait l'oncologue sur un brancard, quelqu'un d'autre prit la relève pour le massage cardiaque tandis qu'on le tirait en arrière. House permit enfin à son corps de prendre la relève sur son esprit et tomba inconscient dans les bras des deux secouristes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut un mal fou à identifier quoi que ce soit. Son univers avait tourné blanc, complètement blanc, et légèrement flou. Il se sentait étrangement léger. Léger. Blanc… Confort. Paradis ? Pourquoi serait-il au paradis ? Il ne se rappelait pas être mort… Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose en fait.

Il plissa les yeux, secoua doucement la tête, et s'aperçu finalement qu'il fixait un plafond blanc. Il ne savait pas que le paradis avait des plafonds.

-Oh, salut. Bien dormi ?

Huh… Il ne savait pas que les plafonds pouvaient parler non plus. Dans le doute, il tourna la tête vers sa droite, faisant lentement pivoter ses yeux, et rencontra un visage émacié, fatigué, qui lui disait quelque chose.

-Ca va ? Tu sais où tu es ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin vers la droite, et se posèrent sur une cane accrochée aux barrières de son lit.

House.

-Wouhou, Terre appelle Wilson !

Wilson tourna les yeux dans l'autre sens pour se poser sur son ami. Si House était là, il n'était définitivement pas au paradis.

-Tu peux me dire ton nom ? continuait House en attrapant un penlight dans sa poche.

Wilson ne répondit pas et continuait simplement à le fixer tandis qu'il testait ses pupilles. House sembla un peu désarçonné de se faire détailler comme ça.

-Okay… Et moi, tu sais encore qui je suis ?

-Pas un plafond… bredouilla Wilson, son esprit un peu embrouillé sentant qu'il se devait de fournir cette information.

-Wahou, t'es vraiment dans la choucroute mon vieux… Non, aux dernières nouvelles je n'étais pas un plafond, à moins que ma mère ne m'ai caché quelque chose à ma naissance. Ton nom, tu peux me le dire ou je dois ramener L'Ogre Foreman pour te faire subir tout un tas de tests neurologiques longs et douloureux ?

-James Wilson…

-Y'a du progrès. Bouge pas la tête, suis mon doigt avec tes yeux… Mon nom ?

-Greg House…

-Trop fatigué pour dire mon prénom en entier, hein ? Tu as repéré où tu étais depuis le temps ?

Wilson réfléchi un instant.

-En enfer ?

-Pas loin.

Il souri.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Wilson.

-Possible… éluda House, remuant inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

-On est sorti de là ? continua Wilson.

-Si par « là » tu veux dire le sol de l'ex-cafétéria de l'ex-hôpital de l'ex… Non, de Cuddy, alors oui. Sauvés par une équipe de chercheurs qui ont cassé la baraque –littéralement.

-… Cuddy… ?

-Cuddy est en pleine forme, dit aussitôt House. Elle a perdu un morceau de son bel hôpital, mais vu la façon dont elle nous a sauté au cou dès qu'elle nous a vu, je pense qu'elle se consolera. Et Chase est en train d'errer dans les couloirs avec un air déprimé parce que Cameron était prête à te marier quand elle a vu dans quel état tu étais. Elle va déchanter quand elle va savoir que tu es réveillé, tu n'es plus en danger de mort, ergo moins attirant.

-… C'était quoi, mon état ? hésita Wilson.

-Voyons… (House attrapa sa fiche à la fin de son lit et lu à haute voix : ) Je te fais la version courte : côtes cassées, humérus gauche aussi, en deux endroits… Au moins il te reste la main droite.

-Je suis gaucher, House.

-Oh, j'avais oublié… Tant pis pour toi, alors. Fémur gauche bousillé lui aussi, et… Wow, j'ose même pas te dire combien de points de suture en tout. Ils t'ont tout réparé… Sans compter les trois tonnes d'antibiotiques dont ils t'ont bourré pendant les 3 semaines où tu as dormi comme un bébé, et la morphine qui est en train de couler par intraveineuse, ce qui explique pourquoi tu as l'impression de planer –tu planes vraiment. Tu as tellement de médicaments dans ton organisme que tu as été élevé au rang de pharmacie humaine. La commotion s'est résorbée d'elle-même. Ah, et j'ai failli oublié le quart d'heure d'arrêt cardiaque.

Cela pris un moment à l'esprit embué de morphine de Wilson pour comprendre cette phrase.

-Arrêt cardiaque ?

-C'est le risque quand on s'amuse à frotter une plaie ouverte dans la poussière. Sepsis.

-Je suis… Mort ?

-Non, tu _étais_ mort, pendant moins de quelques secondes puisqu'on t'a fait un massage cardiaque illico presto.

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

-On ? Qui, on ?

-Chase, répondit aussitôt House, trop vite pour que Wilson n'y croit.

L'oncologue se retint de sourire.

-Et toi, ça va ?

-Moi ? fit House. Je me porte comme un charme. J'ai retrouvé ma vicodin, Cuddy m'a couru après pendant des jours pour que j'arrête de dévaliser la pharmacie, Foreman m'a pris la tête une cinquantaine de fois, Thirteen et Kutner me boudent depuis 3 jours parce que je leur ai dit quelque chose de soit disant « méchant », et Taub m'évite soigneusement… Bref, il ne manquait plus que Jimmy pour que ma vie retourne à la normale.

-Quelle déclaration. Je t'ai manqué ?

A la grande surprise de Wilson, House ne répondit pas à l'aide d'une de ces belles phrases dégoulinantes de sarcasme, mais lui jeta un regard bizarre. L'étudiant pendant un court moment avant de se lever et de tourner des talons :

-Je vais chercher Cuddy pour lui dire que tu es réveillé.

Et il sorti sans se retourner, laissant Wilson surpris. Il avait posé cette question pour s'amuser, rien de plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça le trouble.

Cependant, il n'eu pas le loisir de réfléchir plus profondément à la question car les médicaments commençaient à reprendre leurs droits : deux minutes plus tard il était plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves.

------------------------------------------------

_**Oh ben, c'est bientôt fini, les gens...**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre... Merci de m'avoir lue ^_^**_

----------------------------------------------------

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il sut aussitôt où il était et à quoi servait le plafond sur lequel il avait ouvert les yeux.

-Dr Wilson ?

Il tourna la tête et trouva à sa gauche Cuddy qui le regardaient en souriant, et Chase qui portait une attention particulière à poser ses yeux n'importe où sauf sur lui.

-Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Cuddy.

-Super.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Un peu trop super. Vous avez augmenté ma morphine ?

-Nous n'avons rien touché, dit Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sens plus mon bras droit…

Cette fois, Cuddy sourit largement et Chase grimaça.

-Rien à voir avec la morphine. Vous devriez tourner la tête à droite.

Un peu sonné par les médicaments , Wilson obéit, et ouvrit des grands yeux surpris.

House était profondément endormi, la tête posée sur ses bras en croix, eux-mêmes posés sur le bras de Wilson, lui coupant la circulation sanguine. Sous ses bras croisés, sa main droite serrait celle de l'oncologue.

Il retourna son regard éberlué à Cuddy et Chase.

-Il était comme ça quand on est entré, dit Cuddy. Il n'a presque pas fermé l'œil depuis que vous avez été secourus. En fait, il vous a tourné autour pendant les 3 semaines où vous avez été inconscient. …J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la sécurité pour qu'il sorte de la salle d'opération pendant que les chirurgiens s'occupaient de vous. Il a dit que « ces incapables » allaient oublier un scalpel dans vos poumons avant de vous refermer.

-Oh… Comme c'est mignon… sourit Wilson, se moquant à moitié.

Cuddy sourit elle aussi.

-On va vous laisser, nous étions juste passés voir comment ça allait, dit-elle. Faites attention à ne pas le réveiller, il a besoin de dormir.

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et sorti de la chambre. Chase resta debout à côté de son lit, le regard errant un peu partout dans la chambre mais ne rencontrant jamais les yeux de Wilson.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Wilson au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois, les yeux de Chase se cramponnèrent aux siens, mais il ne dit rien.

-Rien de tout ça n'est de votre faute, continua-t-il. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait explosé la moitié de l'hôpital, et vous n'auriez pas pu deviner que House et moi étions de l'autre côté.

Chase continua de le regarder silencieusement pendant un moment, avant de sourire faiblement. Wilson n'était pas sûr que ça soit le signe qu'il comprenait ou juste qu'il voulait être poli.

-Je vais vous laisser dormir… dit-il finalement en faisant un pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter. Remerciez House pour moi, ajouta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Wilson.

-C'est grâce à lui qu'on a été épargné par l'effondrement, expliqua-t-il avant de sortir de la salle avec un signe de la main.

Wilson réfléchit un instant. Il savaient été épargnés parce que la bombe avait sauté à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Et parce que House et Chase avaient fait le pari stupide de deviner avec quelle infirmière Wilson flirtait en ce moment : House les avait attirés au plus profond de la salle, faisant face à la porte d'entrée pour détailler chaque nouvelle arrivante. Ils s'étaient retrouvés le plus loin possible de carnage.

Wilson se demanda un moment si House avait retrouvé la mémoire ou si son amnésie avait perduré. Il posa les yeux sur son ami qui dormait toujours. S'il s'en rappelait, il allait harceler Wilson et Chase pendant des mois en hurlant sur tous les toits qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie et qu'ils lui devaient une dette éternelle.

Presque inconsciemment, Wilson serra la main de House dans la sienne. Un muscle de sa joue tiqua, et il ouvrit doucement un œil groggy pour scanner son environnement. Il se stabilisa sur la figure souriante de Wilson.

-'ourquoi tu souris ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, à moitié en train de rêver.

-Pour rien. Dors.

-Hmmm…

Et il referma les yeux. A la frontière entre sommeil et éveil, il attrapa inconsciemment le bras de Wilson pour le serrer contre lui à la manière d'un coussin.

L'oncologue se mit à chantonner la première chanson qui lui vint à l'esprit en guise de berceuse :

-You're here, there's nothing I fear …

_**The end~**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hum juste un truc parce qu'on me l'a demandé : je ne compte pas faire une suite au sens propre du terme, mais je suis en train décrire une autre fanfic que je devrais poster dans pas longtemps, qui se passerais après ça... sans vraiment s'y réferrer. voilà ^^ je fais ma pub en passant xDDD**_


End file.
